


Of Notes And Good Luck

by ButterflyPrincess



Series: Perkbiven [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: I suck at porn, Luka is oldschool, Luka is way less confident than he acts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, porn with little plot, pre-finals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPrincess/pseuds/ButterflyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Semifinals Febiven finds a neat little note in his pocket and then things just escalate quite quickly.</p><p>Birthday gift for Sail_On <333</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Notes And Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sail_On](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sail_On/gifts).



> So... Surviving through a terrible amount of cringe I finally did it. Not my first smut thing ever but the first in three years or so and the first one in English, so... Just tell me if I suck, so I can bury myself in the shit I am made of. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy~~~

Of notes and good luck

 

 

Losing hurts, that goes without saying. Losing is not something you would ever want to do. But on some days you just care more than on others. There are days when it hits harder, when you feel more devastated and more destroyed and just overall _worse_ about losing. When it makes you feel like utter garbage. 

 

It should be this day for Fabian. It should be that way when they lose to G2 in the semifinals of the EU LCS Spring Split. When they get destroyed when playing a comp that was supposed to work. It had worked so well in scrims, they know these champions so well, that strong team fight comp... But it just hasn't worked out.

 

G2 rips their base apart one last time before they take the series and everyone just looks so... depressed, so defeated.

 

Fabian somehow doesn't feel that way. Of course it sucks. It sucks massive black cocks (and white ones as well, we are being politically equal here). They won't be in finals in Rotterdam. But they're going there anyway and it's enough to make him feel a little less down. He is going to see his home country after an endlessly long time, so it's okay.

 

Also, if he's being entirely honest he knows G2 deserves it. Oh yes, they definitely deserve it. Coming out of Challenger and not being completely destroyed is one thing. Going 15-3 in your first split and making it to finals, however, is a deal so big you couldn't possibly describe it.

 

Besides... He feels happy for Luka, he can't deny that. This guy has been doing such an incredibly good job throughout the season, outplaying players all across the league. Ahri Charms through minion waves, game winning Lissandra Ultimates, clutch assassin plays and so much more, the list is already endless and his career has only just begun.

 

It's taking almost ages for everyone to get off their chairs to do the obligatory hand-shaking after the game. Luka and Fabian don't shake hands. He just straight up hugs him. A gesture mostly common between befriended players and he just feels like it's the right thing to do. About the right act of appreciation (and maybe a bit more of affection than he's willing to admit).

 

“Congrats, mate”, he chuckles, wrapping his arms around the other boy.

 

“You're still the best”, Luka replies, a suggestive grin on his face that Fabian isn't able to see but he can feel it, he just _knows_ it's there. 

 

“Guess you've beaten the best then”, he laughs as they part.

 

“Seems like it”, Luka grins and winks at him in a way that makes Fabian's heart skip a beat – not that he would bother to admit that. But it does.

 

.

.

.

 

He almost feels bad when he realizes that he's the only one on his team to smile an honest smile at the end of the day. Everyone else is just done and fucked up and tired and probably tilted all the way to NA.

 

Fabian sighs when he's changing his clothes back in the gaming house. He's feeling guilty in a way. He know he's a little biased when it comes to Luka; that he can't really be angry when he wins a game and he's probably the only one to think so. Because while every other one of team mates just groans and rolls his eyes when Luka says something slightly (or just full on) arrogant, complaining on how annoying that guy is and which mental disorders he might have, Fabian just tends to smile at it.

 

It's nothing he can really explain. He can't really figure what it is that makes him like Luka. What makes him think about him more than he probably should. What makes his heart skip everyone he receives such a wink and a confident smile. What makes him feel happy for that guy even though it was himself who had been beaten.

 

Deep inside, he knows. He knows he's feeling attracted to the teenager, he knows that hugging isn't possibly enough. He knows that there is something really fucking strange but what is he supposed to do? Acting to it is not really an option, is it? But maybe- oh?

 

He stops his train of thoughts as he notices something in his pants that hasn't been there before... (No, no, not a boner, we're getting to that later)

 

It's a small piece of paper he definitely never put there.

 

He unfolds it to see the obviously rushed writing on it:

_Visit me tonight :*_

 

He would love to play a little 'Sherlock Holmes' there but in fact he knows that there's only one person this can be from. Or maybe potentially more if he counts the girls he'd taken fotos with all the time after the games. But it wouldn't make sense without a name, a place or a number.

 

Thus, it has to be a person he knows, a person he knows the location of and a person who would do such a thing. So... – and that makes his heart go completely wild – it  _must_ be from Luka, at least he kind of wishes so. Maybe it is just a prank or something. Maybe he just wants him to come over and celebrate. Which would be weird, considering he is on the losing team but they are friends basically, so... whatever. 

 

Also, he can just text him and find out. That is an easy way, therefore bless social media and smartphones.

 

_'So, you left me a note? Oldschool, hm? ;)'_

 

_'Maybe I like oldschool? So... see me tonight?'_

 

_'On my way~'_

 

He was SO going to regret this...

 

.

.

.

 

“Uhm, what exactly are you doing here?” Glenn looks at Fabian as if he was an alien or something. Or just not supposed to be here. Which is probably kind of the same thing. Maybe not. But the result is pretty much the same nonetheless.

 

“ _Fabian_ is my guest, KDA-bitch”, Luka interjects coming in from the background, smiling his probably brightest smile to Fabian having him blush instantly.

 

“Jesus, don't meme me that late in the evening, that's not NA here...”, Glenn groans, shaking his head before he turns and stalks away from the door towards what Fabian assumes to be their scrim-room. He can see a bit of Mateusz behind the door, he believes.

 

“Come”, Luka says without a hint of anything in his face as he just takes Fabian's failry cold hand, closing his warm one around it, and drags him towards his room.

 

It's awkwardly silent between them. It feels like everything Fabian could possible say just dies somewhere between his brain and his mouth while something about Luka seems so very different from what he's used to. Like... less confident? Was non-confident even something Luka Perkovic could be at any rate?

 

They enter the room and Luka lets go of Fabian's hand leaving him feel almost a bit neglected. “You can sit... by the way”, he adds gesturing at his bed.

 

He takes a seat, but Luka is starting to walk up and down his room, over and over. Over and over. And over and over and over and over and-

 

“Jesus Christ, Luka! Are you fucking okay?”

 

“I... I... I don't know what I'm doing here”, Luka whispers trying breathe in a calm and steady way. ...And failing.

  
“Well, that's bad I suppose, but could you at least stop walking around like a madman? Goddammit, you're driving me crazy!”, Fabian sighs standing up to just grab Luka by the shoulders in order to more or less force him to stand still.

 

“ _You_ are driving _me_ crazy...”, Luka whispers, barely audible yet Fabian still hears it and is... surprised to say the least.

 

“I... what?”, he replies in disbelief.

 

“You... I... What the fuck, I have no idea... I just really wanna kiss you right now, I guess.”

 

Fabian can't help but laugh a little when he hears that. Half out of pure joy - because hey, he's definitely wanting to do that for a while too -, half because it's just plain ridiculous seeing Luka stand here in front of him being a million miles away from his usual confidence. Luka says nothing, though, he just looks at him with a questioning look.

 

“Well...”, Fabian finally breaks the silence, “If that's what you want. How about we just do that?” He grins as if that's all he has ever been planning to do and doesn't hesitate a split second to just press their lips together.

 

Luka is stunned for a second but he's letting go as soon as Fabian lifts a hand, letting it rest on his left cheek. Their lips fit nicely together, as if it was just supposed to be like that, even though it's not one hundred percent perfect. Fabian's tongue strokes his lips before slipping in between them without any hint of effort.

 

Luka wraps his arms around Fabian's waist, pulling him closer and closer and as close as physically possible. He almost forgets to breathe, only doing so through his nose and in a more than unsteady way. They lose track of each others' lips as Fabian decides to place lazy kisses on Luka's jaw, letting his lips wander a bit further down, towards his bare neck. Lips are flying over his sensitive skin, making him gasp at the sudden shiver that runs down his spine. Fabian grins against his skin as if he's really fucking satisfied with the feedback Luka gives him.

 

He is indeed. He's taking this further, moving a hand down the other boy's back until he's able to grab his ass, making him moan under his hands. _This is too good,_ he thinks to himself. He begins to suck the skin of Luka's neck, very well aware that this is going to leave a pretty obvious mark and it's exactly what he wants. It's just the morbid fascination in over-confident 'PerkZ' potentially being embarrassed.

 

“Fabian...”, Luka sighs and it's probably the best sound Fabian has ever heard in his life. He feels the adrenalin rushing through his veins, together with blood his blood that's on its way down towards his crotch.

 

“Seems you like me, huh?”, Luka grinned the moment he finds the air to speak before placing the palm of his hand on Fabian's very well visible erection and suddenly he finds himself in sole control of the situation since Fabian's starting to moan deeply under the boy's touch.

 

Luka almost violently pulls him into another kiss, a far sloppier one than the previous. It's more open-mouthed and teeth and instead of the cautious trying before it's full of arousal and need and only results in more uncontrolled moaning and them practically falling onto Luka's bed. They have to laugh when this happens because it's probably the most cliché thing which has happened in every movie ever.

 

Fabian's lying on top of Luka, claiming back the control he used to have only moments ago as he lets his hands slip underneath Luka's jersey. His hands are just as hungry as he is and he just tries to feel everything of the boy underneath him. Every little piece of skin, every curve of his body and he just can't stand it anymore.

 

“Get rid of those clothes...”, he breathes heavily, “so annoying.” But patience isn't exactly his number one strength, so he just grabs the jersey with a little more force than most likely needed and pulls it over Luka's head. “Better”, he smiles, satisfied.

  
“Fnatic jersey in – ahh – G2 house seems a bit out of place, too?”, Luka moans as Fabian bows down to place a kiss on his chest, having his tongue skill-fully dance over his skin, making him shiver over and over.

 

“True though”, Fabian grins and removes his shirt at once.

 

Luka looks up at him and feels way too happy suddenly. It's like he's a fourteen year old school girl that only recently hit puberty and started dreaming about lying in bed with her crush all the time. But he's been thinking about it for long enough to be more than delighted that it's actually happening.

 

“Hey, no slowing down here”, Fabian snickers, starting to fumble on the zip of Luka's jeans, giving more freedom to his painfully hard cock by finally just taking off his pants. He never stops planting kiss on every piece of skin he's able to reach, making the boy moan with his whole body flushing and all those reactions make it so obvious how inexperienced he is, how young, despite him always acting like he knows everything about anything.

 

“Augh, Fabian~”, he groans, clumsily touching Fabian in return but he is driven out of his mind too hard to cover his creeping insecurities about all this. He hasn't ever done... _this._ Like, ever. He only vaguely knows what's going to happen or not going to happen and he wishes he was ready for it.

 

“Nervous?”, Fabian asks as he starts to further undress himself and then looks him directly in the eyes.

  
“I'm never nervous”, claims Luka but he doesn't manage to keep up eye-contact, also his face grows a little darker which makes Fabian chuckle because this makes it just so unbelievable.

 

“Fucking virgin”, Fabian says heavily stroking Luka's erection when he least expects it and he just tries to bite back a moan, failing miserably.

 

“I'm not ahhh-”

 

“Liar”, Fabian whispers and forcefully digs his fingers into the teenagers hair, pulling slightly. It doesn't hurt, but it's still very well perceptible and felt just _so good._

 

“What ya gonna do? Punish me?”

 

“Not quite. On later occasion, maybe.”

 

And by that he grinds his hips into Luka's, strengthening the grip in his hair and once again digging his teeth into Luka's neck which he learned is definitely a _very_ sensitive spot of his and it works out just perfectly.

 

Luka's mind just goes blank at Fabian's actions and it becomes very clear that at this point everyone in the house might pretty much know what they are doing up here but they can't care about that right now. The only thing that needs some serious care is the very desperate cock of Luka's.

 

He receives it, luckily. Fabian lays his fingers around his penis, gently at first but it's not enough, not nearly. He starts jerking him off eagerly, maybe a bit too much so, because his breath is growing erratic way too fast.

 

Shakily, he reaches for Fabian's cock. He's hesitating at first, but a little gasp and the blurry look on Fabian's face are enough encouragement for him to go on.

 

They are just teenagers and horny as fuck, so it doesn't long until they both come, panting heavily, moaning each others' names.

 

“W-What exactly was that?”, Luka asks hesitantly after they calmed down a little, refusing to look at Fabian. Dammit, he shouldn't feel so embarrassed about that, that's so not him.

 

“Well... From what I've seen... We had some kind of intercourse?”

 

Fabian mocks him and it's not fair. So not fair... “I like you, you know?”, Luka admits, not louder than a whisper, afraid that Fabian doesn't feel the same way. That he was just some kind of fun in the evening after an exhausting day.

 

“Hey, look at me”, Fabian says, grabbing his chin, forcing Luka to look at him. “I like you, too. And I really, really enjoyed this.”

 

Luka's face lits up instantly. “Fabi? I wish you good luck by the way... For next week. I'm sure you're gonna fuck H2K.”

 

“I'd rather fuck something else, but thanks anyway. I hope you lose in a horrible manner.” He gets hit for that and just laughs at it, while Luka is actually a bit butt-hurt because he's trying to have some fluffy-romance talk here just once in his life and Fabian just can't stop bantering.

 

“Hey, you look like some hurt puppy. You guys gonna crush those OG plebs, I'm sure of that, of course. You're better than POE and Peke combined.” He smiles and places a chaste kiss on Luka's lips.

 

 

“OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT'S WORSE THAN THE MOANING!”, Glenn shouts from downstairs.

 

“HOW ARE YOU WANNABE-BONDS EVEN HEARING US?”, Luka yells back right before it hits him...

 

“THE FUCKING DOOR IS STILL OPEN YOU IDIOTS!”

 

“...I hate gaming houses...”, Luka groans, annoyed.

 

“Same”, Fabian agrees and they just laugh about it. Maybe they should stay at some cheap hotel next time...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked it ^.^
> 
> ...Also, G2 and Fnatic both won this weekend AND Fabian had some neat hickey on his neck (from Spirit? Or Perkz? We'll never know ;) )


End file.
